Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Neighbourhood Animals is the seventh Baby Einstein Episode It was released on July 24, 2001 at 11:00 a.m. ET/PT time and released again in 2009 And 2010 with different segments in the series : previous : Baby Santa's music box next : Baby Dolittle World Animals Trivia *The sequel of this video is World Animals. *Some animals in this video are on the Animal discovery cards. *On October 26, 2004, they don't call it Baby Dolittle: Neighbourhood Animals and they just call it Neighbourhood Animals Domestic Animals # Sudsy The Dog (Host) # Sugar The Cat # Misty The Mouse # Chilla The Mouse # Violet The Mouse # Bonkers The Frog # Baby Gumbo The Duck # Wellington Van Cow # Nathan The Horse # Squirt The Pig # Roger The Rooster Segments Music Video About Domestic Animals (Tsar's Farewell) Opening Titles Home Animals In Our Home *Dog *Sudsy The Dog Clicks The Remote Gets His Bone And Throws It Away *Music Video About Dogs (Beethoven: 12 Contredances of Orchestra, WoO 14: No. 10) *Three Dalmatians Go Up The Stairs And Then They Go Down The Slide *Cat *Sugar The Cat Looks For The Remote In Some Clothes *Music Video About Cats (Beethoven: 12 Contredances of Orchestra, WoO 14: No.6) *Cat Chimes Backyard Animals In The Backyard Sugar The Cat Sees A Picture Of A Bird And Hides Music Video About Birds (Snow Maiden Dance Of The Birds) Marble Birds Bug Sudsy the Dog Sees A Picture Of A Ladybug And Buzzes Off Music Video About Bugs (Flight Of the Bumblebee) Sierra Clark Tells A Bee Joke A Cricket Turns The Camera Off Park Animals At The Park *Rabbit *Sudsy The Dog Sees A Picture Of A Rabbit And Gets A Basket Of Carrots And Lettuce And He Starts To Hop *Music Video About Rabbits (Alborada) *Mouse *Misty The Mouse Clicks The Remote But It Turns Out To Be A Dog She Clicks Again But It Turns Out To Be A Cat So She Tries One More Time Now It's A Mouse & Misty Dances To Victory *Music Video About Mice (Beethoven: 12 Contredances Of Orchestra, WoO 14: No.3) *Mouse Trap (Later Replaced By RallIina Activity Toy In 2004) *Misty The Mouse And Chilla The Mouse Have A Food Fight In The Kitchen When Violet Came Home, Saw The Mess In The Kitchen Misty And Chilla Run Away *Frog *Bonkers The Frog And Sudsy The Dog Hop They Hop Small Medium And Big But Sudsy Can't Jump So Big And Bonkers Drowns *Music Video About Frogs *Bonkers The Frog Eats Flies But He Doesn't Like Flies. So Eats Ice Cream Instead. *Dancing Frog *Duck *Baby Gumbo The Duck Sees A Picture Of A Duck Sudsy The Dog Appears And Quacks At Him And Baby Gumbo Runs Away *Music Video About Ducks (Canon) *Bonkers The Frog And Baby Gumbo The Duck Croak And Quack But They Switch Voices Farm Animals On The Farm Music Video About The Farm *Cow *Wellington Van Cow Holds A Milk Bucket And Moos *Music Video About Cows (Old Macdonald Had A Farm) *Horse *Wellington Van Cow Wears A Straw Hat And Neckerchief And Whinnies *Music Video About Horses (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Pig *Wellington Van Cow wears a pig snout and Grunts *Music Video About Pigs (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Wellington Van Cow Gets Some Hay For Nathan The Horse Who Throws The Hay Away. He Throws It Away Again the third time Wellington Van Gets Freaked Out and Nathan Throws It Away Yet Again And Spuirt The Pig Drives A Tractor *Flying Cow *Chicken *Roger The Rooster Sleeps But Wellington Van Cow Wakes Roger Up With Her Cowbell Roger Wakes Up Wellington Van Walks Away And Roger Crows To Turn On The Television *Music Video About Chicken (Snowbird On The Ashbank) *Roger The Rooster Stands Still Next To An Egg In A Cup. Wellington Van Cow Enters and Takes The Egg Out Of The Cup And Walks Off. Roger Crows And Leaves. Oinky The Pig Enters and Snorts. Knee Deep The Frog and His Clone Enter and Croak And Sudsy The Dog Pants And Goes To His Doghouse. Segments II *Music Video About Domestic Animals (Fandango Asturiano) *Closing Titles Category:July 24, 2001 at 11:00 a.m. ET/PT time.